realmmeshrealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Raindrop Scutes
This page concerns the details of the Raindrop existing in XophPsycho's Realm. Personality Raindrop is, simply, a bit of a softie. She likes meeting people and learning about other people's lives, so she can hopefully understand everyone eventually. If your relationship with her lasts longer than what's essentially a 'Q and A', you'll find a more unique side; more often than not, she'll be cynical and a joker, making fun of things without being meanspirited, and always trying to get you to laugh. If you and her get along, she'll pick a fight with anyone and anything to protect you, just like a big sister. She can be overbearing sometimes, mainly if her friends get hurt, doing whatever she can to keep it from happening again, even if it seems like she's sticking her nose in other people's business. Raindrop's temper is the equivalent of dropping a match on a pile of gunpowder, a fiery explosion of rage that makes a lot of noise but subsides quickly, leaving pieces to pick up. She usually goes quiet for a while after she gets mad, embarrassed by her anger. Appearance Physical Raindrop is a grey-scaled reptilian/human female with an athletic physique. Her eyes are medium blue, and black hair covers her head, messily hanging out in front of her face as well as hanging down to below her shoulders and curling up around her pointed ears. She has sets of three white blade-bones on her forearms, tail and calves (she keeps those last ones more manageable with some sandpaper so she doesn't ruin her clothes.) Despite being primarily reptilian, a good number of her form's features are human, such as her bone structure, face, and overall shape. Lastly, Raindrop has clawed fingers and toes made of the same substance as her bone-blades. Clothing She tends to wear a grey-white sweatshirt with the trim and hood colored a dark blue, and "Kaiju Queen" in a funky font on the front across her chest. Under her sweatshirt, she actually has only a sports bra on, so she's never seen without the poofy hooded jacket. Tan pants cover her lower half, specially made to accompany her tail. To keep her clawed feet from accidentally scratching someone or something, Raindrop wears thick, turquoise sneakers with blue fin-like shapes on the sides and front. Abilities *'Energy Absorption': As a sort of defensive failsafe, Raindrop's body is capable of absorbing various types of energy and using it to strengthen itself, producing increased strength and durability that increases the more damage she would take. Certain energies power Raindrop up more, although she hasn't discovered this as of yet. In addition to this, energy needs to come from an outside source to buff Raindrop, meaning she has to let an opponent strike first. The only energy she can't use so far is standard light energy, since it holds little to no actual power. (Although her body will still absorb light energy if it's absorbing other energy at the same time.) **'Evo-Absorption': Short for Evolution Absorption, this learned ability allows Raindrop to internalize absorbed energy, meeting it at the halfway point with some powerful effects. Instead of forcing the energy to increase her power, she takes on the qualities of the energy for high-strength, short-term, charged transformations in which she is capable of using the energy in its purest form as an attack. The downside to this is that certain energies can permanently damage her body. History Raindrop was born, leading a decently active childhood and taking an interest in old monster movies (partly because she found out her father did a few) and the effects that went into them. Partaking in this hobby, however tomboy-ish it was, defined a good portion of her early life, only switching once she got a baby brother, Digit. With the new member of the family in tow, Raindrop spent most of her time with him instead, practically raising the child. Her peers often made of her for doing so, but she didn't care. Things took a turn for the worst when she was walking her brother to school one day, and a nearby driver lost control of their vehicle. The truck plowed into the two kids, throwing them at least fifty feet and hanging off the bridge the pair were on. Digit was unconscious, but Raindrop was alive; not only that, but she felt strong, stronger than ever before. Her power had surfaced, and after checking on her brother, she ran to go help the driver. Putting everything she had into it, Raindrop lifted the car back onto the bridge. Someone had called 911 and Digit was rushed to the hospital, while a simple look said that Raindrop was fine. After getting some new clothes to replace the torn ones from the accident, she was driven to the hospital where her brother was. Upon stepping into the room, her heart sank. The accident had hit Digit hard enough to completely shatter his lower half, paralyzing him from the waist down. This event made her go even quieter than ever before, sinking into a newly formed shell, always alone. But someone came along to break her shell. Lee, a new student, took an extreme interest in the scaly girl. He seemed to have way too much time to spend hanging around Raindrop, getting to know her little ticks and habits, writing them down in his journal. After three or four months, he began bringing her gifts and covering for her whenever something came up. Both frightened and curious about the events, she confronted the Dragonfly boy. He told her that crowds were never particularly his thing, and the loner lizard had caught his eye. Lee used this opportunity to ask just why she was such a loner. She explained the situation, going through everything with Lee. His response was... Less than compassionate, compared to what he could have said. Lee stated that the accident, while sad, wasn't a reason to shut yourself off from everyone. She didn't talk to him for a few days. But after thinking over everything, as well as talking to Digit, she realized he was right and that she had metaphorically crippled herself for no real reason. Raindrop put together an apology, pulling together the confidence to speak to him again. Upon talking to him, he accepted the apology, saying that he was glad she'd seen the light instead of going further down into the darkness. Lee ended the conversation with a questionable hug, inviting her to sit with him at lunch. Raindrop happily accepted, walking alongside her new best friend. Angrygirl.png|Evo-Absorption: Scorch Core form